Essent Rose Allison
[http://fist-of-the-wiki-links.wikia.com/wiki/True_Fist_Wiki MAJORITY OF INFO TAKEN FROM THE TRUE FIST WIKI] Essent Rose Allison is the user of the Fist of Genetics, and matter type Fist Power. She comes from the universe of True Fist, a webcomic made by Essention and Manoman. Personality Essent is a fangirl, to say it bluntly. She loves any fictional work she comes across. Her most favorite being the Prototype games. And for good reason; her powers are of a similar nature to the main protagonist. Essent is also into science. She mainly majors in Fistology, the study of Fist Powers. She is passionate about her job and actually enjoys being called a hero. After all, she did save the Earth from the Fist of God. She can be hyper at times, but only when she’s really REALLY excited. She has her morals as well. She is talkative, even in battle. She is also humorous. As she has said in the series, “THE WORLD NEEDS MY HUMOR!!!” Despite being almost a millennia in the future, Essent is a retro gamer, playing games from centuries past. She has almost every game console in history and is willing to play any game for them. Well, almost any game. The notoriously bad ones are off the list. In the end, or TL;DL, Essent is a fangirling gaming scientist that never stops. Appearance Essent stands at 5'1" with baby blue eyes and brown hair that reaches her chin. She wears a deep purple blouse and a white lab coat along with a bronze metal lab badge. She wears brown work pants and black work shoes. She wears prescription glasses with a burgandy frame. Her casual outfit consists of a red turtleneck shirt, blue jeans, and white trainers. Abilities The Fist of Genetics is a Matter-Type Fist. She is able to shape her body in various uses and create weapons on her many limbs. At its core, all Genetics techniques involve manipulating the genetic code. And tentacles. Lots of tentacles. Basic Techniques ''Dual Scratch'' Essent morphs her forearms and hands for form a thick limb with large blades for fingers. ''Sharp Limb'' Essent morphs her entire arm to form one huge blade. This is difficult to manipulate as there is no elbow joint. Perhaps she can fix this later on... ''Curb Stomper'' Similar to Dual Scratch but on her feet, Essent morphs said area into a thick limb with large blades for toes. ''Whipfist'' Essent creates a large claw on her limb which can extend outwards towards a target. The farther, the more chi it takes. ''Flutterby'' Essent forms large deep black wings on her back which she can use to fly. The longer she uses it, the more chi she uses up. Exceeded Techniques ''Exceeded Whipfist'' Just like the basic form but much larger. What else? Super Techniques ''Consume'' Essent selects a target and sends a flurry of tentacles to absorb her target. Said target is absorbed down to the genetic code. True Fist ''Force Hibernate'' A mass of gooey biomass surrounds the target and induces them into a deep sleep until released. Forme ''Virus Forme'' Virus Forme is what Essent has gained via attaining True Fist near the end of Volume Three of the webcomic. This forme allows her to have a greater Chi Reserve and greater creativity with her powers. This gives Essent deep black skin, a tight deep black shirt, ragged and torn deep brick red shorts, messy deep red hair, and bright red eyes. This also gives her sharp fangs. Biography Essent, a few days before the destruction of the capital, was busy researching the various blood samples of Fist Users. Well, that was a few days before. It was then, on the day Sun Wu Kong was born, the inevitable happened. The capital of Antarctica was destroyed. Essent's lab was in ruins and the remains of her best partner, Ethan Thespa, were charred. A shard of glass sliced her cheek, causing a scar (which she stitched up). Essent was in a panic, fire overtaking her clothing. Filled with anxiety, she ran through the ruins looking for any survivors.After creating a grave for her partner, she overheard Farukon's calls for warriors to join the Generals. She confronted him, saying that she was "not interested in being the slave of a monster". The two fought, resulting in the sustaining in major injuries. Essent was found unconscious by Gildina and Aquamarine Neon and brought to the Generals airship. While she was unconscious, she breathed in Gila's poison, forcing her to stay on the Generals' side. When she awoke, she found herself in the infirmary being healed, which is when she met Ender. After realizing her situation, she began to freak. She attempted to find out what goes in in the poison using a sample of Ender's blood, resulting in a massive explosion. Gila and Phantom walked in, asking what has happened, to which Essent responded: "SCIENCE!!!" After a nice scolding and a few hours, the True War Tournament began. Essent and Ender were on stage for the first round as spectators. But due to Essent's personality for comedy and the sort, she and Ender became commentators for the tournament. Cue various references, "Get Dunked On"s, and some SCIENCE! Essent was in a couple battles herself, one going against Revan and another against Tengu. She won both of those, bringing her to the final round against Mirion. Essent tried to get Mirion to beat her by blatantly saying that the Generals would win and that there is no way she could lose. After a nice flashback and some realizations later, Essent decided to sacrifice herself for the betterment of the world. She revealed her intent, saying that her intro of the battle was an act before succumbing to the poison... At least, not before calling out for True Fist. Essent didn't want to fight anymore now as she was fearful of her Fist Persona fighting her. She immediately lost to it, losing her control of her body to said persona. During her persona's control, she was known as Virus, fighting alongside Sun Wu Kong. It was then, after a humiliation by Mirion Sans style, her head was taken clean off by Stratus, the fusion of Fist of the Vampire's Persona and Cirrus. After that bouncing around, Essent fought back against her persona, absorbing it for herself and restoring control. The battle continued, only with Essent joining the side of the Heroes now. Even after Mirion and Fate lost to Cirrus, she remained, continuing the battle against Sun Wu Kong and, eventually, the Fist of God. After a nice Fraymotif with Hitsome, assistance from Revan, and some more hits on God, the battle was over. Essent, Hitsome, and Cirrus won.